


"After all; you've got the weekend off."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Pascal [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Pascal just heard that he has to sit out another race.





	

“Hey.” I softly say as I step into our bedroom. Pascal is sitting on the edge of our bed as he stares at the wall in front of him. “I don’t a suitcase, so I guess it’s bad news.” I carefully add when he doesn’t respond.

“I have to sit another race out.” Pascal mutters as he drops his head and looks down at his hands.

I sigh as I walk towards him. “I’m sorry, babe.” I mutter as I sit down next to him and wrap an arm around him. I place my head on his shoulder as I wait for a response. He doesn’t say anything, but he places a hand on my knee and gives it a small squeeze. We sit like that for a while until he takes a deep breath and sits up straight.

“How was your day?” He asks as he turns to look at me.

“You don’t have to ask, Pascal.” I say as I give him a small smile. “It’s okay if you’re upset about this; you don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not pretending.” He says as he cups my cheek. “It’s just that lately all we ever talk about is me, which isn’t how it’s supposed to be. So, tell me about everything that I missed in your life while I was being pathetic.” He says before he moves further up the bed and pulls me with him so we can lay down. So, I tell him about college and my friends and family and I hear him genuinely laugh when I tell a story about my brother; he hasn’t laughed like that in a while and then an idea comes to mind.

“Oh, and there’s my boyfriend.” I start and Pascal raises his eyes in question as we lay on or sides facing each other.

“What about him?” He asks.

“He’s been moping around, something to do with his job.” I jokingly roll my eyes and I see a smile tug at the corners of his lips. “And I get that he’s upset and that he needs to process it, but he’s been getting a bit distant with everything going on and I just need him to take care of me.” I bite my lip as I hope he understands where I’m going. I think he gets it, because his eyes widen slightly before he smirks.

“Take care of you, huh?” He pushes himself up and moves so he’s hovering over me. “What do you need him to take care off?” Pascal asks as he brushes a few strands of hair away from my face.

In response I wrap my legs around his waist and slowly move my hips. “That.” I hum when I feel him harden slightly. His eyes seem to darken as he gazes down at me before he crashes his lips onto mine.

* * *

Pascal tries to catch his breath as he lets himself fall down next to me. Once we’ve both regained our breath he pulls me into his side and I place one of my legs over his in an attempt to get even closer.

“I really am sorry you can’t race, Pascal.” I breath out against his chest. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“This is more than enough.” He presses a kiss to the top of my head. “You do more than enough for me, and I’m sorry I’ve been a bit distant lately.” He strokes his hand up and down my back.

“It’s okay; you had a lot on your mind.” I assure him.

He shakes his head. “It’s not okay. You always put everything above yourself, and as your boyfriend it’s my job to put you above everything.” He reasons. “But lately I’ve been doing a terrible job.”

I push myself up on my elbow so I can look down at him. “You can make it up to me.” I smile. “After all; you’ve got the weekend off.”


End file.
